All There's Left To Do Is Run
by rayrayROARS
Summary: As Sephy writes her letter to Callum asking him to run away with her, she starts to think about their past together. SECOND CHAPTER NOW UP - now a multi-chapter story instead of a oneshot, about what could've happened to Sephy and Callum . Song-fics.
1. All There's Left To Do Is Run

A/N: This is a song-fic I wrote to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift about Callum and Sephy and what could have happened. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review :)

* * *

**All There's Left To Do Is Run**

_We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts_

I looked down at the piece of paper in front of me – what could I say? What was there to say? I knew I had to run away. Get away. And it was either to Chivers boarding school… or with Callum. God knows, I would rather it be with Callum. That's really all I've ever wanted. Fifteen years I've known him. Fifteen years…everything was so different fifteen years ago. Everything was simple. Easy.

I closed my eyes and thought back to my first memory of Callum. Then all the memories of the past fifteen years came flooding back to me…

.x.x.x.

_I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello_

Look at the twinkly lights! They're so pretty. I can see Mummy and her friends dancing through the balcony doors. She looks pretty too. Like a grown-up princess. Or a queen.

"Look, Sephy!" said the lady whose lap I was sitting on. Didn't she realise I didn't want to sit out here with her? Why couldn't I be with my mummy, in the party? "Callum's here!"

Oh, there's the boy. The lady's son. He helps his mummy look after me sometimes, and he plays games with me.

He walked up to me and smiled. He has a nice smile, I think. "Hello, Sephy."

"Ello!"

The lady had her arms around my stomach and she started tickling it. I began to giggle.

"You will learn another word someday, Sephy! Callum's first word was mummy. Isn't that right, Callum?"

"Callum! Call-uum!" I liked how that sounded. Call-uum.

"Sephy!" The lady sounded surprised. What had I done? Nothing special.

"Ello Callum!"

The boy, Callum - he looked pleased. All I did was say his name. Call-ummm. I like that word.

"Sephy, say Mummy! Mumm-y!" The lady looked worried. Why?

I didn't want to say that word. Mummy. The lady wasn't my mummy anyway. Maybe I would say it if my real mummy tried to make me say it. But she never had. Mummy didn't talk to me all that often, really.

I like the boy's name, though. He talks to me all the time. "Callummm!"

The lady lifted me up and turned me around so I was looking at her. I didn't like that. I couldn't see the boy anymore. "Callum!"

"No, Sephy," said the lady, shaking her head. "Say Mummy! Or Daddy!"

"Why can't she say MY name?" asked the boy. Callum. He moved round to stand next to his mummy. "Sephy likes me."

"Her mother won't like it," muttered the lady to herself, but Callum heard.

"Why not?" said Callum.

She ignored him. "Say Mumm-y!"

"Ello Callum!" I said again.

He smiled at me. "Hello, Sephy."

.x.

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go."_

I felt a stab of annoyance as I looked down at my watch. It was five o'clock, and Callum hadn't been round to my house in three days. Meggie wasn't looking after me anymore. I asked Mother why, when Meggie didn't come, and she said "I don't employ that woman anymore." What did she mean? Obviously, I know she meant Meggie doesn't work for us anymore. I'm ten years old; I'm not stupid. But why did she say 'that woman'? Meggie and my mother are friends. Aren't they?

I knew that obviously Meggie wouldn't bring Callum round anymore, but I thought he'd come on his own. He's my best friend in the whole entire world. Doesn't that mean anything at all to him? I can't go three days without seeing him once, I just can't. I want to talk to him, play with him. I don't even mind if he wants to come over and laugh at me, like he does more and more often these days.

Right then, the doorbell rang. I jumped up from my position sitting on the stairs and ran down them, two at a time – only to be beaten to the door by Sarah.

She opened the door, and said, "Yes, how can I help – oh. It's you."

That had better not be Callum at the door, I thought to myself. Sarah couldn't have been quite so rude to him, surely. I jumped the last step and stood next to Sarah…and there he was, looking offended, but also confused. He wasn't the only one.

"Can I see Sephy, please?" he asked, seeing me coming up to Sarah. He smiled. I've always loved that smile.

"Of course," I said, speaking for Sarah. "What took you so – "

"I don't think so," interrupted Sarah, shaking her head. She looked nervous.

"Why not?" said Callum and I at the same time.

"I just don't think…"

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and standing there was my father. He was due to leave in the next hour or so. Leave for where, I had no idea. I stopped asking when I was six years old; now, I just accept it.

"What do YOU think you're doing here?" he said roughly, almost shouting.

Callum looked taken aback. "I was just here to see Sephy, if that's alright with you, Mr Hadley."

"No, that's not ruddy alright! Get off my property. I thought we were rid of you McGregors!" he roared. I shook his hand off my shoulder and turned to face him.

"Don't speak to my friend like that!"

"Don't you speak to ME like that, young lady! Go to your room!"

"NO!" I shouted.

"GO, NOW! And I thought I told you to get out of here!" he said, stepping towards Callum. "Go on! Go!"

"Please, Mr Hadley, I – "

"GO! Stay away from Persephone, you dirty nought!"

A tear fell down my cheek. How could my own father say something like that to Callum? I sat back down on the stairs and let the tears fall. Maybe my father would see them, and let Callum and I talk. But then again, maybe not.

"Callum…don't go," I shouted. "Please, dad, I – "

"ENOUGH! Persephone, go to your room."

He shut the door in Callum's face and stormed down the hallway.

I sat on the staircase and cried.

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

The next morning I walked straight out of our door. No asking permission, no telling anyone where I was going, no note. Nothing. I walked all the way to Callum's house. It was the first time I'd walked there alone, but I felt anything but scared.

I knocked purposefully on the front door. Meggie answered and glared at me. I'd never seen her looking that way; what had I done?

"Meggie, hi," I said, feigning a smile. "Could I see Callum?"

"You have a nerve, Miss Hadley," she said, pointing her finger in my face. "Your mother sacks me but you come skipping over here like everything's fine and dandy. Well, Persephone, everything is not fine."

My mother sacked Meggie? Why? They were friends, good friends. What had happened?

"I'm sorry, I really am," I choked out. "I didn't know."

Her face softened, but only slightly. A moment before, I thought she was going to slam the door in my face, just as my father had done to Callum; but her grip on the door handle relaxed. She was better than my father, at least – but what had Callum and I done to deserve this from either of them?

"Well…Miss Hadley, now you know. I'd appreciate it if you left now," she replied.

"Please, can I just see Callum?" I pleaded. I knew the answer even before I'd finished speaking.

"No. That's just not possible."

"But, Mrs McGregor, you know better than anyone how close Callum and I are. Please." I peered around the door to the room inside. Callum was sat alone on the sofa, watching the television.

"Callum?" called Meggie. Yes, she was going to let me see him. He looked around and brightened as he saw me standing there. I grinned.

"Hello, Sephy," he said, standing beside his mother.

"Hey. I was just asking your mum if you could come talk to me…" I looked at Meggie, and she bit her lip.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

I wondered about lying. I could easily say Mother knew I was here, and I had her blessing – but I knew Meggie wouldn't believe that. Meggie would never believe that in a million years.

"Well, no, not exactly – "

"Just as I thought. Goodbye, Miss Hadley." No. She started to close the door, but Callum pulled it back open.

"Come on, Mum. At least let us talk for a little while."

She looked between the two of us. "Well…okay, fine. Two minutes." And with that, she walked up the stairs.

"Finally," I said to Callum when Meggie's back had disappeared from view.

"Do you know why my mum doesn't work for yours anymore?" he asked.

"No, no idea," I replied, shrugging.

"Oh. Please don't tell her I came around to your house yesterday, by the way."

"I'm really sorry about that. My dad…"

"It's okay," he said, brushing off my apology. "I know I'm a nought, and you're a Cross, and we're not supposed to be friends," he continued glumly.

"I don't understand it. Why not?"

"It's just the way the world is, Sephy," he replied in that patronising tone of his.

"Callum!" I heard Meggie call from above. "Say goodbye…"

No. I couldn't leave already. We hadn't even talked yet.

"Callum…take me somewhere we can be alone," I whispered.

"Like where?"

I thought for a moment. "I know! The private beach at my house! My parents never go down there! Come on, let's go!" I said, tugging on his arm excitedly.

"MUM!" he shouted. "I'm going for a walk!

"Not with her, you're not!" She came bounding down the stairs and Callum pushed me quickly out of the house. I put my back against the exterior wall next to the door and stifled a giggle.

"No, she's already gone. See," he said. I couldn't see him, but I bet he was gesturing around the room, pretending to look under cushions to show I wasn't there. He does make me laugh.

"Okay, then." I could practically hear Meggie pursing her lips.

Callum stepped out of the house without another word, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed my arm and we sprinted all the way down to the beach, laughing.

.x.

_I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

It was three o'clock in the morning and earlier Callum had used our signal to show he needed to speak to me urgently. We worked out the signal two years ago, when both of our families had basically forbidden us from ever seeing each other. What else could we do but sneak around and use secret signals?

I always get a tingle up my spine when I'm waiting for him in our rose garden. Is he going to come? Is he not going to come? What does he want to say?

"Sephy." It was a faint whisper, as always. If anyone in the house knew Callum was here…

"Callum," I whispered, walking towards him. I could barely make out his silhouette in the dark. "I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"It's usually me wondering if you're going to show up," he replied, grinning.

"Hey! I always show up!" I replied indignantly.

"Eventually." I knew he was only teasing me, so I shut up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the ground. It was a small patch of grass amidst the many roses, and it was a beautiful place to sit. Especially with Callum.

"What's so urgent?" I asked, keeping my voice low. I looked nervously up at the house.

"Nothing much," he said in reply.

"You just fancied meeting at three o'clock in the morning, then?" I said, pretending to be annoyed. But he knew as well as I did that I loved meeting him in the middle of the night. I think he loved it too; but it's always hard to tell with Callum.

"What, it's a crime to want to see my wonderful best friend Sephy?"

"Oh, shut up. Flattery will get you nowhere."

He laughed and I put a finger over his lips. He took my hand away and mimed zipping his lips shut. He held my hand in both of his and I felt a familiar tingle in my spine.

Callum lay back on the grass, pulling me with him. I lived for moments like these; moments on the beach and moments in the rose garden. Forbidden moments.

I closed me eyes and let myself float away. I imagined lying there with Callum by my side forever…I would do anything if Callum was by my side forever. But that's not allowed here, is it? Not in this town, or any other. Noughts and Crosses are different. Noughts and Crosses can't even talk, let alone be friends, let alone anything more. Crosses and noughts. Noughts and Crosses. Crosses and noughts and Crosses and noughts and Crosses and noughts…

Even the words suggest a difference. Crosses deserve a capital letter, according to the world. Crosses are more important, bigger, better. According to the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Callum whispered. He was so close to me that his breath tickled my ear. I opened my eyes and saw that his were still closed.

"Everything. The world. Crosses and noughts, noughts and Crosses. Us."

He didn't reply. I don't think he knew what to say.

_'Cause you were Romeo  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, "Please don't go,"_

A light flicked on up at the house, and I felt like my heart stopped with it.

"Callum…" I whispered, quieter than ever. He opened his eyes and saw the light immediately.

"I have to go," he said, so quietly that I couldn't be exactly sure what he said.

"No…please don't go," I begged, holding on to his arm. "It's nothing. I'm sure it's just someone going to the bathroom or something."

"I have to go," he said again, gently prising my fingers from his arm. "I'll see you at the beach tomorrow, Sephy."

"Don't go. The light will go off in a minute…"

"Bye, Sephy." He stood up and within a second he'd vanished into the dark.

.x.x.x.

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

I forced myself to return to the present and open my eyes, though I wanted nothing more than to reminisce on every moment with Callum, every touch, every laugh. Everything.

I realised that if I didn't write the letter, I'd never have another moment with Callum again. I'd never touch him, or laugh with him, or kiss him again if I didn't write this letter. This letter…it was the most important thing I've ever written in my life.

So I put pen to paper and began to write.

And the words came flooding out of me.

I signed my name, and whispered "All there's left to do is run."

_Romeo, save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

I fiddled with the button on my Chivers uniform, staring at myself in the mirror. This wasn't supposed to be happening. I wasn't supposed to still be here. Callum was supposed to have come by now. It was quarter to two on Sunday afternoon…in fifteen minutes, I'd be gone. Gone to Chivers. Why hadn't he come? Why weren't we hundreds of miles away from here?

Sarah promised she'd delivered the letter, but I began to doubt her. What if she was lying? But I knew inside that Sarah would never lie. She delivered the letter, all right.

Callum just didn't believe in any of it.

"Sephy," said Sarah outside my door. "Your mother would like you to come down now."

"Okay!"

I didn't move. Maybe if I wished hard enough, Callum would come. He had to come.

But why do I have to wait for Callum? I can make things happen. I can go see him. I can take action. Why can't I?

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around

I decided what I was going to do in an instant. I wrenched open my bedroom door and leaped three at a time down the stairs.

"Finally, Persephone!" said Mother when I ran outside. "We have to – "

"I'll be back in a minute!" I shouted.

Hopefully, I'll never be back.

"Persephone, come back!"

But I was already gone. I was running as fast as my legs could carry me, ignoring the shouts of my mother and Minerva behind me. I had to reach Callum's aunt's house; I knew he must be there. If I had to beg him to run away with me, I would.

I couldn't just leave without a fight.

I was running faster than I'd ever moved in my whole life, faster than I thought I could move. But it wasn't fast enough. Faster, Sephy. Faster. I had to see him. Even if he was just going to reject me, tell me I was crazy, and tell me he didn't care one iota about me. I needed to see him.

My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

As I turned a corner to a long, empty stretch of road, I saw a figure in the distance. They were running even faster than I was, and their arms were swinging wildly.

Callum.

I felt like my insides were twisting, but I ran faster, faster faster… He hadn't seen me yet, and we were less than twenty feet apart.

Fifteen feet.

Ten.

Five.

And only then did he see me, when I was right in front of him. He skidded to a halt and pulled me roughly towards him and kissed me.

He was kissing me just as desperately as I was kissing him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me even closer to his body. After several seconds – or perhaps minutes, or hours – we broke apart; but he kept his arms tight around me, and I never wanted him to let me go.

_And I said  
Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never came_

"I thought I was too late…" he whispered to me, stoking a strand of hair off my face. I was shocked to see he was crying. "I only just read your letter."

I felt relief flood through me – Callum did want to be with me, he wanted to run away with me, he wanted to get away from here just as much as I did. Callum and Sephy. Together.

"I couldn't leave for Chivers without speaking to you," I said. "I wouldn't leave without you without…without a fight."

He smiled. "That's my Sephy."

"And it was extremely fortunate I did. Because otherwise, I'd – well, I'd be on the way to Chivers."

Before he could reply, I leaned forward and kissed him again, more gently than before.

"Don't talk about that," he said after a moment. "We're here. We're going."

"I love you, Callum."

If there's only one thing I know for certain, then God knows, that's it.

"I love you, too."

Callum loves me.

_Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
Marry me, Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know_

"And, Sephy, I know I want to be with you. Forever."

He crouched down to the ground and pulled a long blade of grass from somebody's front garden. He knotted the two ends together and knelt down on one knee.

"This isn't a proposal," he hastened to assure me. I had to laugh. "It's…a promise for the future."

I held out my hand and he slipped the grass ring on to my finger. I looked down at it and smiled so hard I thought my face might split in two.

The ring Callum gave me meant more than a diamond. It meant more than a hundred diamonds.

It's a love story,

Baby, just say yes

"I love you, Callum. Now all there's left to do is run."

Nought and Cross. White and black. Light and dark. What does it really matter?

Sephy and Callum together. That's all that matters.

* * *

A/N: Please review, it really would make my day :) Thanks for reading.


	2. Run Baby, Run

**A/N Hey! So, I decided to add another chapter to this story – and I definitely have a song in mind for the next chapter, so that might be up pretty soon too. This song carries on the Romeo and Juliet theme, and it's called 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings. This isn't the next chapter in the story as such; it's hard to explain! Just read, then you'll understand :) It's more like the previous chapter from Callum's point of view, though with different flashbacks of course. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter.**

* * *

**Run Baby, Run**

The same word kept going round in my mind like a broken record, shouting it inside my head every time my feet pounded the pavement – 'run…run…run…' Why couldn't my legs move any faster? I felt like my chest was about to explode. I had to go faster. I was running for _everything. _Every moment in the past had been leading up to this. If I reach Sephy before she leaves, everything will have been worth it…

.x.x.x.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

I bet Sephy doesn't even know I'm out here. Mrs Hadley sure as hell won't have told her. All I want is to see her with my own eyes and see she's okay. Actually, I really want to know who the scum are who did this to her. I want to make them hurt like they hurt Sephy. But then, what can I do? I'm a nought in a world run by Crosses. I'm the black sheep in the field full of white. Ironic that, really. I should be the only white sheep in a field full of black.

I can hardly see Sephy's house here, standing at the gate. Yet here I still stand, as I did yesterday, and the day before that – the day that Sephy sat at my lunch table, the day this happened to her. And it was my fault. Mrs Hadley knew it, her secretary knew it, I knew it. Sephy was hurt because of me. Maybe it wasn't the Crosses that did this to her who deserve to hurt. Maybe it's me.

But I am hurting. I'm hurting every second I have to stand out here at the gate, wishing and wondering. Wishing I could see Sephy, wondering how she is.

A raindrop falls on my cheek and drips off my face; I look up and see grey clouds forming overhead. Even the weather is against me. I suppose they do say the sun never shines on a nought.

I don't care about the rain. I don't care about the cold. I don't care that I'll probably be stood here until the sun goes down, when I'll finally go back to my hut of a home, just like yesterday, without even catching a glimpse of Sephy. I'm here just because of the slim chance that…what? Mrs Hadley will take pity on me and let me see Sephy? No chance in hell.

It's irrelevant. I'm here, rain or no rain, chance of seeing Sephy or no chance. I'm here. A raging blizzard couldn't keep me away.

.x.

_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

Crosses. They're all the same. According to them, all noughts deserve to die, all noughts are evil, all noughts are killers. They're the reason my dad's going to spend his life rotting in prison. They're all the same.

Except, maybe – maybe one of them.

No. She's like all the rest of them. She came to the almost-hanging of my dad. She just saw it as some free evening entertainment, I'm sure. Sitting there with the rest of them, in her dress that must've cost more than my house. So high and mighty; so superior to me.

Before I can stop myself, I'm stepping out of my front door and walking to Sephy's house. I don't know what I'm going to do. Hurl insults at her until my voice is hoarse? Crush her like she crushed me when I saw her at my dad's hanging?

Or crawl into her bed beside her and hold her close to me forever?

I reach the rose garden of her house before I've decided. I look down and pick up a handful of pebbles. I throw them one after another at her window for what feels like hours before I see her silhouette appear on the balcony.

It's a thin line I'm walking, this one between love and hate. And I'm not sure which side I'm going to fall.

_.x.x.x._

_Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

I'm not going to make it. By the time I reach Sephy's house, the car will be gone and she'll be halfway to Chivers Boarding School. And I'll be destined to a life in the Liberation Miltia. Maybe that was the life I was supposed to lead, anyway. Noughts should be in the Liberation Militia. My brother is. My dad…was.

But I've never done anything according to the life I was supposed to lead. The fact that I love a Cross is proof of that.

And that's the fact that everything in my life revolves around. I love a Cross. And that's why I'm running so hard that my chest is burning, and my breathing is haggard, to say the least. That's why I'm disobeying all the rules and running away with a Cross.

Flashbacks of happier times with Sephy whir through my mind, flashbacks that make me all the more determined to keep running, just keep running…

_.x.x.x._

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking_

As I sit on the beach and wonder whether Sephy's ever going to arrive, I flick through the maths books she leant me last week. I've read them all from cover to cover, done all the problems, revised all the equations. The Heathcroft entrance exam is tomorrow, and I want to be prepared. No chance in hell are they going to let me get in easily. They're going to make it so only a small fraction of all the noughts who apply pass the exam – that much is obvious. I want to be one of the lucky ones; if you could call any nought lucky.

"Hey there, dreamy!"

I snap out of my daze and smile at her as she flops down on to the golden sand next to me, brushing my arm with her own.

"I wasn't dreaming."

"Okay then," she says, with that infuriating grin I like so much. She groans as she catches sight of the books in my hands. "I can't believe you brought those with you. Can't we have one afternoon on the beach that's just us? You're not my Callum when you're doing bloody studying all the time."

I smile at the annoyed expression on her face and put my books down on the sand. Maybe they can wait for later. "I'm always your Callum. Yours to tease mercilessly, yours to bury in the sand whenever you feel like it. Yours for the taking."

"You're the one who teases me," she replied, shoving my elbow out from under my head so I fell on to the sand. I pushed her over and she lay back, laughing. I lay flat on my back next to her and began to play idly with her hair, fanned out on the sand, twirling it around my finger.

Sephy was right. These are the best moments, when we're just Callum and Sephy, as we've always been. I hope that never changes.

_.x._

_Just sneak out,  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
Don't let them change your mind  
_

I rang Sephy using our signal a couple of hours ago; I have big news, news worthy of meeting in the middle of the night in her rose garden.

She's already out there when I arrive, lying on her back and looking up at the stars. They are especially beautiful tonight. Maybe they know I have good news.

"Sephy," I whisper, lying down beside her.

"Hi." She rolls round so she's on her side facing me, and I do the same.

"Hey. Nice night, isn't it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with whatever you have to tell me."

"I got my letter from Heathcroft this morning," I say, picking blades of grass out of her hair.

Sephy's eyes widen almost comically, and she punches me on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" I ask, rubbing it. She's pretty strong for a girl.

"For not telling me as soon as you arrived!"

"I did only just arrive!"

"You wasted time with the pleasantries. Who cares about the hellos when you got a letter from Heathcroft this morning?"

"You're wasting time now. I could've recited the entire letter to you by now, including my address on the envelope."

"Sorry, sorry! Now tell me, Callum McGregor, before I punch you again."

"Lower your voice a bit, or someone will hear," I say, looking up at the house.

"Tell me, or – "

"I got in. I got in to Heathcroft."

Sephy pulls me towards her and throws her arms around me. She's squashing me so tightly I can hardly breathe. I don't tell her to let go, though, like I might've done in any situation. It was nice that someone was happy for me. My mum and dad had been less than enthusiastic when I'd told them.

"I knew you would, Callum!" she squeals, her voice mostly muffled by my shoulder, fortunately – she still had her arms wrapped around me, and her head was pressed to my arm.

"Okay, that's enough now," I say, without making an attempt to get her arms off me. "Imagine what your mum would think if she saw us like this now."

Sephy moved then, and rolled a couple of inches away from me. "This is so great! I'm so happy for you. You might even be in my class. I can tell you about all the teachers, which ones to stay away from and which ones can be nice. All my friends are going to like you straight away, I know it."

I want to say 'I doubt it', but maybe Sephy's friends are like her. But, more likely, they probably aren't.

She shivers, whether from the excitement or the cold I don't know. But I put my arms around her anyway, pulling her towards me again. She chatters away about Heathcroft, and the teachers, and the lessons, and my mind begins to drift.

I'm going to Heathcroft. I'm on my way up. I'm going to show those Crosses what I'm made of.

_.x.x.x._

_Lace up your shoes  
__Here's how we do_

_Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be,  
You and me_

The past was over, whether that was a good thing or not. It was the future I had to think about now, not all the bad memories of everything and everyone trying to keep us apart, or even of the happy memories of sitting with Sephy on our beach.

I couldn't lose Sephy. I'd lost too many people – Lynnette, Dad, even Jude, who was lost to the Liberation Militia now. I didn't want that future for myself. I wanted a future with Sephy.

We just had to run. Where? Who cares. Just away from the people who judge us, from my family, and especially hers. I'd miss my mum, and maybe even Jude. But there's no other way for Sephy and I to be together.

None of this will even matter if she leaves for Chivers before I reach her house. I push myself even harder – I'm almost halfway there now.

And then I see her. Standing five feet in front of me, a glowing look on her face.

Then I can finally bring her into my arms and kiss her, and I know we can do it. We can run from the world.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better  
With you by my side_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be...  
You and me._

**A/N There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, and it wasn't too confusing. I know the song wasn't as perfect as the previous one, but I still feel like it fitted pretty well, even if it fitted a little more loosely. There's almost definitely going to be another chapter, so add this to your alerts (if you liked it that is, haha). Please leave a review, I really love them :)**


End file.
